Et pourquoi pas ?
by dexash
Summary: Au cours d'une mission de routine, G et son équipe vont faire une drôle de rencontre, qui aura plus d'impact que prévu.
1. Prologue

Hello.

Je vous livre la denrière production sortie de mon cerveau tortueux ^^

J'ai un peu abandonné Eclosion ces derniers temps, car je manquai d'inspiration. Merci à mes deux copines d'écriture/lecture, et à mes deux betas.

Avant tout, une petite preface, qui sera suivie du prologue. Bonne lecture, et rendez vous en bas ^^

* * *

_Préface de Jersey Fierce._

Je suis toujours l'une des premières à sauter sur une nouvelle fic, un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle ligne de tout ce que peut écrire dexash.  
Lorsque je me trouve confrontée à une nouvelle fic dont le contexte et les personnages me sont inconnus, je suis doublement euphorique mais j'avoue en général ne pas accrocher car je suis trop dans le "flou". Ce ne fut pas le cas avec cette fiction. Tout y est: l'action, les sentiments d'amour et d'amitié, l'humour tantôt acerbe et tantôt bon enfant,... Que l'on soit néophyte ou fan de la série, chacun y trouve son compte car elle a été écrite pour tous. C'est ça, la magie dexash :) 

* * *

- Ma petite fille...  
L'homme, un solide quadragénaire, semblait frêle malgré sa haute stature. ALlongé dans son lit d'hopital, branché et perfusé, il était pâle, si pâle...  
La jeune fille, une petite brune d'environ 18 ans ravala ses larmes avant de s'approcher du lit.  
- Papa...  
Elle tenta d'esquisser un pauvre sourire, mais peine perdue. Elle savait qu'il était perdue, et que malgré tous leurs effeorts les médecins n'avaient pu que retarder l'inévitable, et lui permettre de faire ses adieux.  
- Lucy, chérie... Après la mort de ta mère, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire de toi quelqu'un de bien. Sache que je suis fier de toi, et de ce que tu es devenue.  
L'homme s'interrompit, et déglutit avec difficulté, avant de reprendre.  
- J'espère t'avoir donné tous les outils pour affronter la vie, parce que... je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner plus loin. Sois heureuse ma chérie, et trouve toi quelqu'un de bien. Peu... peu importe son age, son sexe, je suis sur qu'il y a dehors quelqu'un qui sera ... ce que ta mère a été pour moi. Je vais la rejoindre...Je … je t'aime.  
La voix qui n'était plus qu'un murmure s'était faite souffle, et la main qui serrait la sienne se détendit. Elle sut alors que c'était fini.  
- Non... Papa... Papa!

_Un an plus tard..._

- Seb c'est Lucy. Rappelle moi, ça m'nquiète là.  
La jeune femme raccrocha son téléphone avec violence, avant de composer un autre numéro.  
- Ramon, s'il te plait rappelle moi...  
Elle raccrocha, et balança son téléphone de frustration. A cet instant, on sonna à la porte.  
- Bonjour Lucy...  
Deux militaires en uniforme se tenaient devant elle.  
- Oh non...  
- Je suis désolé... Ils ont été assassinés, tous les deux...  
- Non...Non!  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant que le plus âgé n'enlace la jeune fille.

_Quelques mois plus tard..._

Elle ouvrit le coffre enchassé dans le mur et en sortit un permis de conduire, avant de déposer une liasse de documents.  
Elle verrouilla l'objet, et entreprit de fermer toute la maison. Elle la verrouilla et enfourcha une moto flambant neuve.

_Je ne connaîtrai pas la peur car la peur tue l'esprit. La peur est la petite mort qui conduit à l'oblitération totale. J'affronterai ma peur. Je lui permettrai de passer sur moi, au travers de moi. Et lorsqu'elle sera passée, je tournerai mon œil intérieur sur son chemin. Et là où elle sera passée, il n'y aura plus rien. Rien que moi._  
Devant le restaurant, elle souffla profondément, et assura la courroie de sa sacoche.  
_Pour vous les gars..._  
Et elle entra.


	2. Chapitre 1

Hop, hop! Me revoilà. La fic étant terminée, me permet un rythme de publi assez rapide.

Je vous livre le chapitre 1!

Merci à Rhyn et Jersey07 pour leurs reviews.

Merci à la grosse vingtaine de fantomes qui ont lu le prologue. N'oubliez pas, un commentaire, aussi bref soit-il, me permet de mieux cerner vos attentes.

XoXo

* * *

Callen et Sam, embusqués dans leur voiture, regardèrent leur collègue entrer dans le bar. Ils attendirent qu'Eric leur confirme le retour son, puis ils démarrèrent, pour retourner au bureau. Ces gars-là étaient très malins, ils auraient été capable de les repérer.

- Alors messieurs ?  
- Il est en place, répondit Callen à Hetty.  
- Bien.  
Les deux agents, le blond, et le métis, rejoignirent Eric à l'étage.

- Eric?  
- Tout est net. Bon, on a rien de neuf : ce sont bien les gars auxquels on pensait, ils sont là, tous les trois. Pas d'infos, mais apparemment tout est ok. On est sur la bonne voie, les gars.  
Callen soupira de soulagement. Voilà trois semaines qu'ils enquêtaient.

Une bande de miliciens paramilitaire, passaient à tabac les gamins des gangs des quartiers chauds de LA. Utiliser la force contre ces gangs ne posait aucun problème en soi aux agents,mais c'était illégal, et ils s'en prenaient aux plus faibles, non aux leaders.  
Et ce qui était prévisible avait fini par arriver : deux gamins étaient morts d'hémorragie interne.  
L'organisation de la bande et leur équipement avait fini par mettre la puce à l'oreille du LAPD, qui avait alerté le directeur Vance, qui avait lui même confié l'affaire à l'OSP.  
L'opinion publique ne faisait pas la différence entre des militaires, des ex militaires, ou des faux militaires, tant que leur uniforme était le même. Et en ces temps de réduction de budget, il valait mieux garder profil bas.  
C'est pourquoi, après plusieurs semaines de travail, Deeks avait été chargé d'infiltrer la pseudo  
milice pour récolter des preuves qui allaient étayer leurs théories.

Il partait sous l'identité de Jason Pierce, un jeune lieutenant de 28 ans, renvoyé après avoir refusé d'employer la torture sur des civils irakiens. Dégoûté par l'attitude de sa hiérarchie, il adhérait au mouvement. Recruté par le biais d'un forum qu'utilisait la bande, on lui avait finalement fixé un rendez-vous.

A quelques kilomètres de là, une jeune femme brune pianotait comme une furie sur son ordinateur. Elle finit par copier le contenu de certains dossier sur une carte mémoire, qu'elle glissa à l'intérieur de son téléphone portable.  
Elle prit quelques instants pour se calmer, et une fois détendue, effaça toutes ses traces, avant d'éteindre les ordinateurs, et de quitter la pièce.  
Filant dans le dédale de ruelles sombres qu'elle avait appris à connaître, elle se figea.

- Ben alors ma belle, ta mère t'a pas appris à ne pas te promener seule en pleine nuit ?  
Elle enfila son casque, et suivit la direction de la voix.  
Une jeune fille d'à peine seize ans, se recroquevillait pour échapper aux mains baladeuses d'un homme qui frôlait les deux mètres.  
Le sang de la brune ne fit qu'un tour. Aussi silencieusement qu'elle put, elle arma le revolver dont elle ne se séparait plus, et s'approcha.

La brute sursauta en sentant le canon froid du revolver sur sa nuque.  
- Dégage! gronda la jeune femme.  
- Lu... Lucy ?  
- Si je te reprends à t'attaquer à une femme, je te descends, Piersol.  
Le ton était terriblement confiant, et le dénommé Piersol savait qu'elle en était capable. A défaut, ses acolytes en seraient enchantés.  
- Euh... OK... Promis, je le ferais plus.  
Et il décampa sans demander son reste.

Lily souffla de soulagement, elle avait beau être confiante, face à la stature de Piersol, elle avait peu de chances de s'en sortir s'il décidait de la cogner...  
Elle ôta son casque et s'accroupit, près de la jeune fille, sans pour autant la toucher.  
- Ca va ? Est-ce qu'il t'a touchée ou … ?  
- Non … ca … ca va aller.  
- Tu veux que je t'emmènes à chez les flics ?  
- Non! Je suis... je me suis juste perdue.  
- Je vois ça . sourit Lucy. En effet, les vêtements de la jeune fille était élégants, et visiblement d'excellente facture. Rien à voir avec ce quartier plutôt populaire de LA.  
- Vous … pouvez me ramener ?  
- Bien sur. Je m'appelle Lucy, et c'est tu*. T'es déjà montée sur une moto ?  
- Non...  
- Allez viens.

Et la brune et la petite blonde disparurent dans la nuit.  
Lucy arrêta son bolide devant la maison de sa jeune passagère et dut réprimer un sifflement.  
Dans cette banlieue aisée, les maisons ressemblaient plus à des manoirs, avec piscine, et cours de tennis.  
La jeune fille descendit maladroitement et lui rendit le casque dont Lucy l'avait affublé pour le voyage.

A cet instant, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, et une femme en sortit en courant.  
- Jessica! Tu m'as fait peur! Ne t'enfuis plus jamais comme ça.  
La jeune fille fut enlacée par sa mère.  
- Merci, merci mademoiselle! On s'est séparées dans la foule et...  
- Pas de problèmes, Madame. C'était normal.  
Lucy avisa le couple qui attendait sur le pas de la porte, accompagné d'un homme d'environ trente ans, dont le costume cachait mal le holster qu'il avait à la hanche.  
Lucy fouilla son blouson, et en sortit un petit carton qu'elle tendit à Jessica.  
- Si tu changes d'avis, ou si tu veux à nouveau te promener dans ce quartier, préviens moi, je t'escorterai. lui dit-elle avec un sourire.  
La jeune fille glissa le carton dans la poche de son léger pantalon de lin.  
- Merci, Lucy.  
- Pas de quoi. Allez, mange léger, et va te reposer, ça ira mieux demain.  
Lucy renfila son casque, elle ne tenait pas vraiment à avoir affaire à des policiers maintenant. Le moteur vrombit, et Lucy disparut comme elle était venue.  
La femme était si heureuse de retrouver sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas songé à la retenir pour que les policiers discutent avec elle.

Une demi heure plus tard, la moto bifurquait vers la foret. Arrivée à son appartement, Lucy prit le temps de contrôler ses vidéos, puis se laissa tomber sur son canapé, un verre à la main.


	3. Chapitre 2

Honey! I'm home!

Me revoilà pour vous soumettre aujourd'hui le chapitre 2

Merci à toi, Rhyn, pour ta review.

Merci aussi aux fantomes ^^.

XoXo

* * *

- Bien, on se revoit dans trois jours. décréta l'homme brun qui faisait figure de leader. Enchanté de t'avoir rencontré Jason, je sens qu'on va faire du bon boulot ensemble.  
Les deux armoires à glace qui l'accompagnaient renchérirent et saluèrent Deeks. Il salua à son tour et se leva, direction la sortie.

Une heure plus tard il était de retour au QG pour un rapide débriefing.  
- Il y en a un du groupe de tête que j'ai pas encore rencontré. Un certain Flame. Je dois les revoirs dans trois jours, en dehors de la ville.  
- Ok. Callen réfléchissait. Cette fois ci, tu seras probablement fouillé, et scanné, donc pas de micros. Et vu qu'ils ont du matériel militaire, faudra être prudent, pas d'héroisme, ok?  
Deeks acquiesça.  
Le briefing prit rapidement fin, chacun devant vaquer a ses occupations. Une enquête restait encore à boucler, et chacun des agents avait quelques jours de paperasses en retard. Les harceler pour les leur réclamer était un des jeux préférés d'Hetty même si jamais elle ne l'avouerait.

Les deux jours passèrent lentement, en paperasses et préparation? Deeks n'avait aucune idée du lieu où ils allaient l'emmener, aussi avait-il étudié les plans de chaque bâtiment connu pour abriter des activités de la milice.  
On était jeudi soir, et l'heure de son rendez vous approchait à grand pas. On l'avait recontacté pour lui signaler un changement de plan : il devait retrouver son contact dans un bar et suivre ses instructions.  
- Bon, ben autant pour la filature... avait commenté Callen en apprenant la nouvelle.

Vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un blouson de cuir, Deeks passa la porte du bar, attirant les regards. Pas qu'il fasse tache dans la clientèle, mais ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa barbe naissante le paraient d'un charme animal qui fit se retourner pas mal des femmes présentes.

Lucy était là, accoudée au comptoir, surveillant du coin de l'oeil son "boss" et le nouveau qu'il comptait recruter. Quand elle en eut assez vu, elle quitta le bar, casque en main, direction l'énorme maison retapée, puis mise à disposition par Gordon.  
- Salut Flame!  
- Salut Baba!  
Baba était un gigantesque afro américain, aussi doux qu'un agneau, ancien marine, cuisinier de formation. Rendu à la vie civile après avoir perdu une jambe, Gordon l'avait recruté pour nourrir les troupes, en échange d'un toit et d'une maigre rétribution financière. L'homme avait aussi accepté, tout était mieux que de continuer à dormir dans la rue. En outre,Gordon avait toujours fait en sorte de le tenir éloigné de leurs actions, de sorte qu'il ne risque rien si jamais eux venaient à avoir des soucis.

- Tu as faim ?  
Il vit Flame hausser un sourcil, intéressée. Il avait appris à connaître ce petit bout de femme, et la savait particulièrement gourmande.  
- Tu as quelques choses à proposer ? demanda-t-elle, se pourléchant d'avance les babines.  
- Viens par ici, pitchoune.  
Tournant les talons, il entendit Lucy poser son casque et le suivre. La demi heure suivante se passa entre rires et dégustation. Lily retrouvait en Baba un peu de son oncle décédé sous les balles de la milice, et s'était promis de le tirer d'affaire si elle arrivait a mener la mission qu'elle s'était choisie à bien.  
- Pfou, j'en peux plus. Tu auras la peau de ma garde robe, Baba.  
- Tu parles, avec les calories que tu brûles, tu as bien besoin de te remplumer un peu.  
Lucy sourit et secoua la tête.  
- Y a du monde ce soir ?  
- Non. Toi,moi, Fierce, Gordon, et peut-être une nouvelle recrue.  
- Ah ouais, il l'amène déjà ?  
- Faut croire.  
- 'Kay. Je suppose qu'il faut les attendre ?  
Baba acquiesça, se mettant à rire en voyant le grognement de Lucy. C'était l'une des règles de Gordon qui agaçait le plus l'impétueuse brunette : comme une vraie famille, on dînait tous ensemble. Et interdiction de ne pas dîner avec le groupe si on se trouvait dans la maison.

Lucy quitta Baba, qui se mettait à la préparation du dîner, et se dirigea vers le salon, armée d'un grand verre de soda. Fouillant dans sa poche, elle en sortit une des clefs usb dont elle ne se séparait jamais et l'enclencha dans le home cinéma flambant neuf qui trônait, vestige de la dernière participation de Lucy à de multiples concours par internet.

Une série fantastique, un soda, une cheminée chaleureuse, que demande le peuple? Ah, un thé peut-être. Mais thé et soda ça se mélange pas. On verra après dîner.

Comme un écho à ses pensées, la lourde porte d'entrée claqua.  
- Baba!  
- Bonsoir Gordon!  
Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que les quelques personnes présentes soient rassemblées dans le salon.  
Flame repartit avec Baba, à charge pour eux de ramener de quoi grignoter : c'était l'heure de l'apero, et Lucy se fit la réflexion qu'ainsi, ils ressemblaient vraiment à une famille. Pas une seule fois leur "combat" ne fut abordé, comme ces gens qui se font un point d'honneur à ne pas mentionner le travail une fois rentrés chez eux.  
- Flame excuse-moi je manque de savoir vivre. Voici Jason, notre nouvelle recrue. Jay, voici Flame, notre tête chercheuse.

Avec curiosité Deeks observa le petit bout de femme qui venait se présenter devant eux. A peine 1m70, une chevelure sombre parsemée de mèches rouge feu, un peu potelée la jeune femme arborait un regard fier, et pétillant d'intelligence. Il se laissa scanner de haut en bas, croisant les doigts pour qu'Eric ait bétonné sa fausse identité.

Cette fois, il n'avait pas affaire aux malfaiteurs habituels : il se souvenait avoir vu la jeune femme dans le bar, et les multiples ordinateurs installés à l'autre bout de la pièce lui prouvaient que quelqu'un ici était un expert en informatique. Et la logique voudrait qu'il ait cet expert juste en face de lui.

D'ailleurs, si sa supposition se vérifiait, il avait devant lui le plus sexy des geeks qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Lucy portait fièrement ses rondeurs, et il devait avouer qu'elles lui allaient très bien.

Il se secoua mentalement : ne pas laisser sa frustration prendre le dessus. Mais Baba avait capté le regard appréciateur du blond sur sa protégée. Il envoya les trois hommes mettre la table, et prit Flame avec lui pour mettre la dernière main au dîner.


	4. Chapter 3

I'am back

Me revoilà pour vous soumettre aujourd'hui le chapitre 3

Merci aussi aux fantomes ^^.

XoXo

* * *

- Tu devrais tenter ta chance.  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Le nouveau. Il te regardait comme un athlète regarde sa bouteille de powerade.  
Lucy sourit : c'est vrai qu'il était charmant. Mais le but qu'elle s'était fixé exigeait une totale concentration.  
- Allez gamine, à table!

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi. Lucy se rapprochait de Jay: après tout, il était le seul membre du groupe sous les quarante ans, et avec son tempérament de chien fou, on lui en aurait plus donné 25 que 30 passés. Néanmoins, elle continuait à fouiller son passé. Mais elle devait avouer que le temps passant, il lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Elle devait donner son verdict à Gordon dans la journée du lendemain. C'est pourquoi, à une heure avancée de la nuit, elle était encore debout, surveillant d'un oeil attentif le défilement de ses écrans. La maison était silencieuse, et ses écrans tournés vers le mur n'étaient pas visibles. En outre, sa position dans la pièce lui permettait de garder un oeil sur les portes.  
Elle commençait à somnoler, le nez dans son tumbler de thé, quand son écran bippa.  
Une photo s'afficha. Elle pianota quelques secondes, puis un dossier succéda à l'image.  
A nous deux, Marty Deeks.  
Elle récupéra le contenu de deux fichiers, effaça avec soin ses traces, et éteignit tout son système. Elle gagna avec peine son lit, et s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller.

Le lendemain...

Deeks allait se coucher lorsqu'on frappa. Vérifiant que rien dans ses affaires apparentes ne pouvait le trahir, il alla ouvrir la porte. Flame pénétra dans la pièce et referma derrière elle  
- Hey.  
- Salut Jay. Tu as une seconde?  
- Oui, bien sur.  
Lucy s'appuya contre la porte et souffla doucement. On y était. Soit elle avait raison, et cela se terminerait bien comme elle le voulait. Soit elle avait tort, et elle était fichue.  
- J'ai un service à te demander. Enfin, j'ai un service à demander à Marty Deeks, du LAPD détaché à l'OSP...  
Le coeur de Deeks manqua un battement.  
- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles .  
- Pas de panique beau gosse. J'ai un truc pour toi. Je t'aide à les coincer, si tu me sors de là..  
A cet instant, on frappa à la porte.  
- Jay? T'as pas vu Lucy ?  
Merde!  
- Laisse moi faire... chuchota Lucy.  
La jeune femme détacha ses cheveux, ouvrit un peu sa chemise, dévoilant à un Deeks ahuri un décolleté des plus appétissants, et l'attira soudain à elle pour un baiser enflammé.  
Malgré son professionalisme, il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation, à cause d'une petite geekette d'à peine plus de 20 ans.  
- Voilà, comme ça t'as du gloss sur les lèvres  
Il était temps. Dehors, on s'impatientait.  
- Jay je rentre!  
Orson fit irruption dans la pièce, pour se trouver face à une Lucy furieuse.  
- Putain Gordon, on peut jamais avoir la paix dans cette baraque. La prochaine fois je rentre chez moi!

L'armoire à glace jeta un oeil suspicieux dans la pièce. Jay était assis sur le lit, vaguement gêné, les lèvres gonflées, et barbouillées du rouge à lèvres de Lucy. La rouquine avait quant à elle le chemisier à demi déboutonnée, la crinière ébouriffée et les lèvres bien plus roses qu'une demi heure auparavant. Il comprit soudain qu'il les avait surpris en pleine séance et ne put réprimer un rire.  
- Ah ben bravo, on s'inquiète et mademoiselle se prend du bon temps. Désolée, Flame. Je te cherchais, t'étais introuvable et ta moto est dehors alors...  
- Ouais, ben maintenant que je suis là, j'ai pas l'intention d'en bouger, alors dégage!  
Il sortit sans demander son reste.  
- Je vais faire en sorte qu'on vous dérange pas.  
Lucy s'était déjà retournée vers Jay avant même qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Une fois la porte fermée, Lucy souffla doucement.  
- Désolée, j'ai pas été assez discrète quand je suis montée.  
- Pas de problèmes. T'as bien rattrapé le coup.  
Ils parlaient à voix basse, peu désireux de se faire prendre.  
- Quelle brigade?  
- Quoi? Oh non, je suis pas flic. J'ai juste décidé de faire ce qu'il fallait pour les arrêter. La seule faille de mon plan, c'était de me sortir de là...Alors, je t'aide, et tu me tires de là.  
- Faut que j'en parle à mon contact mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.  
- Maintenant, viens ici.  
Elle le poussa sur le lit et s'allongea près de lui. Le matelas grinça affreusement, assez pour que les deux hommes qui étaient en haut de l'escalier redescendent en gloussant comme des collégiennes.

- T'es confortable en fait. sourit Lucy, en s'installant plus confortablement contre lui.

Deeks ferma les yeux, tentant de contrôler la chaleur qui montait en lui. C'était impromptu, inattendu, et même carrément gênant. mais il y avait un peu trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pu soulager sa frustration lancinante et...  
Lucy le tira de ses pensées.  
- Hey, Jay... Pas de problèmes de mon côté, j'ai ajuste envie d'un peu de chaleur humaine. C'est pas avec les gars qu'il y a ici que je vais en trouver.  
Deeks haussa un sourcil: jamais il n'avait entendu une femme parler de cette manière, même Kensi qui était plutôt libérée et indépendante n'était pas aussi détachée...Mais elle n'avait pas tort. Où était le mal ? Et puis, par certains cotés, elle lui rappelait Kensi.  
Lucy était loin de ses canons de beauté habituels, mais elle avait un charme tel qu'il savait qu'il allait succomber.  
Les ongles qui flattaient ses abdominaux allaient et venaient, lui arrachant des frissons. Il ferma les yeux et savoura la sensation.  
Tu veux jouer ? Ok...  
Prenant la directions des opérations, il plongea sur ses lèvres. Nulle douceur dans ses gestes, juste un désir brutalement éveillé.

Lucy ouvrit grand les yeux et s'étira langoureusement. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi : rien de tel que le sexe sans prise de tête pour se détendre...Elle soupira de contentement.  
Et en plus, c'est un bon coup...  
Elle allait se glisser hors du lit lorsqu'une main la rattrapa , se crocha dans la peau élastique de sa hanche. Elle sentit attirée contre le corps ferme de son amant et sourit en le sentant l'embrasser dans le cou.  
- Hmm... Ca va ?  
Deeks étouffa un rire.  
- C'est à moi de te demander ça, non?  
- Serais-tu macho ?  
Lucy se forçait à éviter d'employer son nom, elle avait trop peur de se tromper.  
-Hm... Non, juste protecteur. Ecoute, je veux pas te blesser, mais j'ai une mission à remplir avant tout, alors...  
- Pas de problèmes. Je t'aide à la remplir, et tu me sors de là. Ensuite ce sera chacun de son côté. Le reste, …  
Elle s'interrompit et fit courir une main légère sur le torse de son amant qui émit un léger bruit, à mi-chemin entre le grondement et le ronronnement.  
Elle eut un petit rire.  
- Je rêve ou tu viens de ronronner là ?  
- Je … ne … ronronne … pas!  
Et il entreprit de chatouiller Lucy qui se mit à hurler de rire.  
- Je disais donc, le reste, c'est que bonus... très agréable je te rassure. finit elle une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle.  
- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai faim...ajouta-t-elle aussitôt  
Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, elle s'était extirpée des bras de Deeks et avait disparu, vêtue de sa chemise.  
_Oh le cliché_...Deeks soupira.  
_Kensi va me tuer...Si au moins on était vraiment seuls..._  
Sauf que jamais il n'avait envisagé un second round lors de ses aventures habituelles. Il se secoua, se reconcentrant brièvement, avant de se préparer.  
Show time...


	5. Chapter 4

I'am back

Me revoilà pour vous soumettre aujourd'hui le chapitre 4

Merci Rhyn ^^

Merci aussi aux fantomes ^^ : 19 exactement. Bonne lecture à tous ^^

XoXo

* * *

- Mais quoi? Purée, Baba, je serais un mec tu me ferais pas tout ce cinéma!  
- Mais non, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu nous as jamais présenté un homme et là, …  
- Et là, quoi?  
- Tu couches avec un homme que tu connais depuis deux jours...  
- Et ? Je te rappelle que tu m'y as encouragé !  
- Je voudrais pas que tu souffres... Après tout, il est bien plus vieux que toi et...

Les hurlements furent distincts dès le palier du premier étage. Deeks ouvrit de grands yeux et souffla un bon coup, avant d'entendre une petit rire.  
- Je serais toi, je ferai gaffe à mon assiette. Baba déteste qu'on touche à son "feu de joie".  
- Son feu de joie ?  
- Le dernier de nos frères qui a fait des allusions déplacées à Flame s'est retrouvé avec un petit dej' assaisonné aux laxatif pendant deux semaines...  
Deeks grimaça sous la perspective. A cet instant, la porte claqua. On entendit quelques secondes plus tard le vrombissement d'une moto.  
- Euh, je vais peut-être aller faire un tour...  
Même s'il espérait que cet éclat de Lucy ne soit qu'une excuse pour qu'ils puissent s'éclipser de la maison, il préférait éviter de croiser le géant Baba pour le moment.

- Ok. Reste joignable.  
- Pas de problèmes. Faut que j'aille récupérer mon dernier chèque...  
- A plus tard.

Gordon semblait détendu, voire même amusé. Deeks ne se posa pas plus de questions et fila vers LA. Il s'arreta en chemin, appela Kensi qui lui fixa un point de contact.

- Alors ?  
- Pour l'instant tout va bien. Mais je suis tombé sur une drôle de nana. Elle poursuivrait le même but que nous.  
- Quelle agence ?  
- Aucune. Apparemment, son plan c'était de les faire tomber, mais elle avait aucun moyen de se tirer de là.  
- T'es sur de toi ? Tu la connais à peine ! s'exclama Kensi, furieuse que le coeur d'artichaut de son partenaire ait encore frappé.  
Deeks soupira mais ne répondit rien. Il se doutait que plaider la cause de Lucy ne serait pas chose facile. Et pour le coup, il espérait vraiment qu'elle était sincère, parce que sinon, Kensi et Callen ne le rateraient pas. Mais il n'avait décelé nulle trace de duplicité - enfin, envers lui - de la part de la jeune femme.  
Kensi avait les sourcils froncés, le regard fixé sur son équipier. Elle finit par comprendre.  
- Me dis pas que … Deeks!  
- Quoi?  
- On t'a jamais dit que se lier avec un suspect était contraire à tout protocole ?  
- Un, elle est seulement témoin. Attends qu'Eric ait examiné la clef avant de la changer de liste. Et deux ça assoit ma couverture.  
- Tu vas encore briser le coeur d'une pauvre fille...Et si tu dois l'arrêter ? Et si elle essaie de s'en prendre à toi ou de te balancer?  
Le blond lui fit un sourire éblouissant.  
- Mais je compte sur toi pour couvrir mes arrières, mon chou.

Lucy avait traversé la foret et approchait maintenant de LA. La moto filait sur la piste ouest, et elle rejoignit bientot la route. Elle s'arreta avant de s'engager et sortit son téléphone. En quelques secondes, elle accéda à la page qu'elle cherchait et on vit sur son écran un point immobile.  
- Je te tiens.  
Elle gara sa moto de l'autre coté du pâté de maisons, sur un parking.  
Inutile de se faire remarquer...  
Elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Deeks, enfin, celui de Jay Pierce.  
- Pierce.  
- C'est Lucy. J'espère que t'as profité de mon coup d'éclat pour retrouver ta partenaire. T'inquiète pas pour Baba, il a l'habitude que je le renvoie bouler quand il est trop paternel...  
- T'es où ?  
- Pas loin.  
A cet instant, le téléphone de Kensi vibra.  
- Un motard armé dans le parking juste derrière, se dirige vers vous par la sortie de secours du parking.  
- Ok.  
Kensi avait déjà la main sur son arme. Deeks lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Il coupa le micro de son téléphone et prit celui de Kensi.  
- Callen c'est Deeks. La moto, y a des flammes violettes dessus ?  
- Yeap.  
- Laisse tomber c'est Flame.  
- Oui, je viens de te dire qu'il y a des flammes.  
- Non. C'est Flame. le dernier membre du groupe de tête est une membre. C'est Lucy.  
Il rendit le téléphone et reprit le sien.  
- Flame, sourit , t'es repérée. Mon chef te fait dire que tu portes tes jeans trop bas.  
- Petit con.  
L'exclamation ne venait pas du téléphone mais de la palissade. Une seconde plus tard. Lucy apparaissait. Elle ota son casque et Kensi vit apparaitre avec surprise la "taupe" de la milice.  
Elle braqua son arme.  
- Ne bouges plus!  
Obligemment, Lucy obéit.  
- Kensi!  
- C'est pas parce qu'elle te tient par les couilles que moi je dois oublier de réfléchir.  
- Laisses Deeks. C'est normal.  
Lucy ne bougea pas, laissant Kensi la fouiller.  
- T'es armée ?  
- Oui : un KABAR à ma cheville droite, un Beretta, coté gauche. Kensi tiqua à la dénomination KABAR. Mais Lucy était membre d'une milice para militaire, alors qu'elle connaisse ce vocabulaire n'était pas si étonnant.  
Une fois Lucy délestée de ses armes, Kensi se détendit. Un peu.  
- Raconte.  
Lucy déballa son histoire. La version était la même qu'hier, sauf qu'elle ajouta quelques détails que Deeks ne connaissait pas : il avait été un peu occupé, la nuit précédente, pour lui faire raconter sa vie en détail.  
- Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'on devrait te faire confiance?  
Lucy sortit un carnet de sa poche arrière, ainsi qu'un tube de baume à lèvres. Elle s'en enduit les doigts qu'elle appliqua l'un après l'autre sur la feuille.  
- Avec ça, vous devriez avoir quelques réponses.  
A cet instant, son téléphone bippa.  
- Merde! Orson est dans le coin.  
- Comment tu sais ça ?  
Lucy tourna l'écran de son téléphone. Deeks haussa un sourcil.  
- Hackeuse, tu te rappelles ?  
- Deeks je te tiens au courant.  
Kensi disparut en quelques secondes, par là ou Lucy était arrivée.  
- Prête poupée ?  
Lucy eut un sourire en coin.  
- Show time!  
- Il est ou ? murmura Deeks, déjà le nez dans son cou.  
- Il arrive dans trois secondes. Quelqu'un a du lui dire que j'étais dans le coin. Ma moto...  
- let's go...


	6. Chapter 5

I'am back

Me revoilà pour vous soumettre aujourd'hui le chapitre 5

Merci Rhyn, toujours fidèle au poste ^^

Merci , ô fidèle Bayas, qui a pris de reviewer chaque chapitre alors que tu les as tous lu d'une traite

Merci aussi aux fantomes ^^ . Bonne lecture à tous ^^

XoXo

* * *

Kensi, toujours là, juste derrière la palissade, devina dans leur ton le changement d'attitude des deux jeunes gens, le professionnel, et sa suspecte/ témoin /faire-valoir. elle regarda une seconde la petite clef usb dans sa main.  
Avec ça, elle ne savait plus comment considérer Lucy.

- Flame ? Encore en train de prendre du bon temps ? Tonna la grosse voix de l'armoire à glace.  
Lucy se détacha de deeks  
- Putain, Orson...  
- Oh, Jay... Ben décidément, on va pas arriver à vous décoller...  
- C'est un problème ?  
La voix de Lucy était devenu menaçante, et Orson ne s'y trompa pas. Après quelques salutations, il les laissa.  
Lucy soupira et s'appuya contre le mur.  
- Ca va aller ?  
- T'inquiète, je flancherai pas.  
- De toute façon ca devrait être rapide. Par contre, tu auras sûrement droit à un interrogatoire en règle.  
- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je dis la vérité, tu sais. Je m'en rends compte maintenant, c'est une idée stupide, mais sur le moment, ça me semblait une bonne chose a faire...  
- Allez, viens, on va finir ça, ensuite tu seras libre...  
Lucy acquiesça, ne résistant pas à l'envie de se pelotonner un peu plus contre le blondinet. Il restèrent là un moment, avant de repartir, chacun avec leur véhicule.

- Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait lui faire confiance. Après tout, c'est elle qui a trouvé l'identité de Deeks. tempeta Kensi.  
- Oui, mais elle ne l'a pas balancé... nuança Sam.  
- Pas encore. Objecta Kensi.  
- Stop. On verra ce qu'Eric va dire de ça.  
Les trois agents cessèrent tout échange, le temps d'arriver au QG.

- Alors, Eric?  
- Deux minutes, c'est over crypté. Sans compter que je ne peux pas utiliser mon système au cas ou ce serait vérolé.  
Les trois agents attendirent plus ou moins patiemment, rongeant leur frein.

Il fallut une heure, avant que le sifflement familier attire leur attention.  
- C'est une mine d'or. on a des photos, les plans, les agendas, les listes, on a même de quoi faire plonger certains chefs de gangs. Et...  
- Et?  
- J'ai une porte ouverte sur leur système pour y pomper tout ce que je veux.  
Callen et Sam échangèrent un regard entendu.  
- Alors, chef ? Eric s'était retourné vers Callen.  
- Je veux savoir qui elle est d'abord.  
- Pour cela, Monsieur Callen, je vais pouvoir vous aider. Monsieur Beale, veuillez sortir ce dossier. Fit Hetty en lui déposant une feuille de référence.  
- Lucy Earthridge. 23 ans, fille de Marine. Sa mère, Joanna Johnson, est décédée il y a treize ans d'un cancer. Son père est mort il y a deux ans, il ne s'est pas remis d'une blessure récoltée en Afghanistan.  
- Elle a suivi tous les fameux camps , comme vous, Mademoiselle Blye.  
Callen haussa un sourcil. Il était que Hetty fasse ce genre de reproche à peine voilés.  
Eric poursuivit.  
- Sa mère, Joanna Johnson, est morte d'un cancer quand elle avait dix ans.  
- D'accord, elle aurait repris le nom de sa mère. Mais ça nous dit pas pourquoi elle nous aiderait.  
- Eric ?  
- Lorsque son père est mort, elle a été confiée au meilleur ami de celui ci, un lieutenant des Marines nommé Ramon Santiago. Celui ci avait un fils de 21 ans. Et on peut dire que lui et Lucy étaient très proches. Ils ont été tué voici trois ans, alors qu'ils revenait d'un centre de redressement ou ils passaient du temps à éduquer et à tenter d'aider les pensionnaires à se réinsérer. La milice a été soupçonnée, mais on a jamais eu de preuves.  
- On en a maintenant, il faut juste qu'on saisisse les armes.  
Kensi devait se rendre à l'évidence, malgré sa méfiance presque physique à l'égard de Lucy, cette dernière semblait être une personne de confiance et poursuivre un but, qui bien que motivé par la vengeance, servait bien leurs intêrets.  
- Bien. Je crois que la chose est entendue. reprit Hetty. Monsieur Callen, Je veux que vous l'interrogiez.

Sous couvert d'un contrat à remplir, Lucy était restée à LA depuis trois jours. Et depuis quatre heures, Callen et Sam l'interrogeaient sans relâche. Kensi avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que Callen n'informe pas Deeks de cet interrogatoire, tant son inclinaison envers Lucy était claire.  
- Elle s'en sort bien. constata Sam, après que Callen ait repris le relais.  
- Je vais finir par me demander si c'est pas elle qui va lui briser le coeur.  
- Non, les choses sont claires depuis le début. La voix froide de Deeks avait claqué dans l'observatoire. Sam et Kensi se retournèrent.

Aie... le clown était furieux. Et ça n'augurait rien de bon.  
- C'est MA mission, je peux savoir pouvoir vous interrogez un témoin sans moi ?  
Sam ne répondit pas. Deeks jeta un regard noir à Kensi qui en fut presque choquée : même lors de leurs dissensions les plus fortes, jamais il n'avait semblé lui en vouloir autant.  
Deeks choisit d'ignorer Kensi : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa partenaire en avait après Lucy. Les preuves de sa bonne foi étaient faites, non?  
Et puis, une conversation lui revint. Lucy avait réussi là ou elle, Kensi, avait échoué. Elle avait retrouvé les assassins de sa dernière famille et ils allaient plonger.

A ce moment, le téléphone de Lucy sonna.  
- C'est Gordon, je dois répondre.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que en deux ans, j'ai TOUJOURS répondu. Ca ferait louche.  
- Vas-y.

- Flame.

- Salut Gordon.

- Nope, j'ai pas tout a fait terminé.

Callen ne bougeait plus.  
- Jay ? Hem, il est pas loin. termina Lucy en voyant Callen lui faire un signe affirmatif.

- Vas y. fit Sam à Deeks.  
Deeks fit iruption dans la salle d'interrogatoire et se posta tout près de Lucy.  
- C'est qui ? souffla-t-il à Lucy.  
- C'est Gordon.  
Pour rendre ses réactions plus naturelles malgré la présence de Callen, Deeks enlaça la jeune femme, laissant courir un main sur son flanc.  
- Arrete ça! gronda-t-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qui sa passe Flame ? S'inquiéta Gordon à l'autre bout du fil.  
- C'est rien. Jay qui fait des siennes. tenta d'expliquer Lucy en se tortillant pour échapper à Deeks.  
- Ah?  
- Ouais... Arrête! Il a fini par trouver que j'étais trop chatouilleuse pour mon bien.  
- Ok. Tu rentres quand ?  
- Je sais pas, j'ai encore deux attaques à traquer, et protéger les cibles. Je te tiens au courant comme d'hab.  
- Y a réunion au sommet demain soir.  
- Ok.  
- Tu surveilles Jay?  
- Pas de problèmes. Je te le rendrai entier.  
- Et en forme s'il te plait. Les prochaines mission approchent. Se moqua le leader.  
Lucy soupira: elle avait beau avoir l'habitude de ce genre de blagues, c'était lassant. Elle finit par raccrocher.

- Callen. C'est Kensi qui t'a demandé de pas me prévenir ? Et comment vous avez communiqué?  
- Votre analyste est un bon. répondit Lucy à la place de G. Pas de soucis Deeks, je vais bien. Et au moins, tes équipiers et ta partenaire n'auront plus de doute sur mes intentions.  
Lucy n'avait pas répéré les caméras mais elle était certaine qu'il y en avait.  
- Au fait agent Blye. A vous aussi je vous le rendrai votre équipier. Si vous êtes sexuellement frustrée, c'est de votre faute, pas de la mienne. J'ai fait que profiter d'une opportunité.  
Lucy, ou comment jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Deeks se frappa le front de la main tandis que Callen retenait un rire amusé. De l'autre coté des écrans, Same sourit, et Kensi haussa un sourcil, sans pour autant relever.

- Perspicace, cette petite. Commenta l'ex Navy Seal. Elle pourrait faire un bon flic.  
- Non. Elle est trop douée pour que son talent se perde au LAPD. enchaina Deeks alors que tous les cinq rejoignaient la pièce principale.  
- Qui te parle de LA? répondit du tac au tac Lucy. Franchement une fois que tout sera fini, je vais changer d'air, au moins quelques mois.  
- Ahh! fit Deeks, la main sur le coeur. Faussement blessé, il poursuivit. Tu m'abandonnerais ? Femme sans coeur.  
Lucy prit une inspiration avant de répondre. autant jouer le personnage jusqu au bout.  
- Rassure toi, beau blond, t'as beau être un bon coup, toi et moi, c'est sexe and business, rien d'autre.  
Kensi n'en revenait pas. Comment une fille aussi jeune pouvait être aussi détachée. La réponse était claire, et elle parlait d'expérience. Lucy avait du se forger une carapace. Mais visiblement, elle continuait à profiter de la vie, comme en témoignait son air épanoui.  
L'agent soupira. Une petite voix insidieuse lui soufflait que Deeks était probablement responsable de la bonne humeur de Lucy, et qu'ils avaient du passer une bonne nuit... Elle se reprit. Elle ne devait pas penser ça, elle ne voulait pas y penser.

- Bien, une fois qu'Eric aura tout ce qu'il faut et que le dossier sera validé, on donnera l'assaut. Il faut qu'on agisse quand ils seront rassemblés, alors on compte sur vous.  
- Demain. Fit Lucy. Y a grand-messe, avec les grands chefs et les suiveurs...L'après midi serait mieux. Après manger, ils seront moins sur leurs gardes. fit elle en rigolant au souvenir de leur dernière réunion.  
- Lucy … Tu sais que si ça tourne mal, on va devoir se battre, et peut-être même en tuer. Tu es vraiment prête à voir ces hommes que tu connais mourir sous tes yeux ?  
Le philosophe avait parlé.  
- Oui. J'y ai beaucoup pensé. J'apprécie personnellement certaines de ces personnes, mais je hais leur méthode. Et je persiste à croire qu'il y a d autres moyens pour assainir les quartiers chauds. Et puis,ce qu'ils ont fait à Ramon et Seb... c'est ignoble...Si ca se trouve, ils en ont tué d'autres depuis alors...  
- Tu sais que tu devras répondre de certaines choses ?  
- Je me doute. Même si c'était pour la bonne cause, je suis quand même membre de la milice.  
- T'as jamais participé aux actions armées? s'étonna Deeks.  
- Non, jamais. Et Baba non plus. d'ailleurs, je sais même pas s'il sait exactement de quoi il retourne. Ce serait chouette si vous pouviez faire quelque chose pour lui.  
Callen observait la jeune femme, pensif. Quelques mois de formation, et elle pourrait faire une recrue tout à fait acceptable. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant l'exclamation de Deeks.  
- Et le karaté, le tir, tout ça?  
- Mon père.  
- Et le krav Maga ? C'est pas enseigné aux Marines ça.  
- Non, mais aux officiers du Mossad, si. Mon entraineur de boxe me l'a appris, après que... j'ai été aggressée... termina Lucy avec une petite voix. Flame avait disparu, laissant place à un jeune femme aux blessures encore bien ouvertes.  
- Oh...désolé.  
- Pas grave. Grogna Lucy, même si elle n'en pensait rien. De toute façon, c'est écrit dans mon dossier alors...  
Le silence retomba.  
- Bon, je vais vous laisser. Tiens, fit-elle en tendant un petit bout de papier à Deeks. Rejoins moi la bas demain matin. Si t'as de l'équipement à emmener je le planquerai sur ma moto.


	7. Chapter 6

I'am back

Me revoilà pour vous soumettre aujourd'hui le chapitre 6

J'espère que le rpécédent vous a plu

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

XoXo

* * *

C'est la gorge serrée que Lucy ouvrit sa porte le lendemain matin. Etonnamment, elle avait bien dormi, mais tous ses doutes lui étaient revenus en pleine figure dès qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux.  
Et la présence de toute l'équipe devant sa porte ne faisait que les renforcer.  
Sam avait décidé tout le monde à prendre le petit déjeuner avec la jeune femme : lui occuper l'esprit l'empecherait de gamberger, et de flancher.  
- Petit déjeuner ?  
Flame sourit.  
- Ca tombe bien, j'ai une faim de loup !  
Elle les invita a entrer et mit en route une tournée de café.

- Dis est-ce que quelqu'un de la milice connait cette maison ?  
- Non, elle est encore au nom de mon père, et personne la bas n'a fait le lien entre lui et moi.  
- Ca fait une belle baraque, pour une solde de Lieutenant-Colonel.  
- Papi Johnson s'était constitué un beau porte feuille d'actions, et il a initié mon grand père paternel quand mes parents se sont mariés. Aujourd'hui, tout est à moi.  
- Ce qui explique tous ces équipements sophistiqués. Une seule chose, Flame...  
La jeune femme se tourna vers Callen.  
- Quoi?  
- Est-ce que tu as financé la milice.  
- Rien d'autre que mes ordinateurs et ma moto.  
- Ok. Ca devrait aller. On a fait pire... fit-il en riant.

- Hem, dis moi, Flame, pourquoi tant de place autour de ce comptoir?  
- parce que, quand j'étais ado, y avait toujours du monde à la maison. Mon père avait beau être aisé, j'étais à l'école publique, et il se faisait un plaisir d'accueillir, voire d'aider financièrement, mes amis moins avantagés, que ce soit socialement ou humainement.  
- Oh...  
Flame sourit, et demanda à Kensi si son équipier faisait autant de bourdes au boulot.  
- Non, heureusement. Enfin, ça dépend.  
- De quoi?  
- Des jolies femmes avec du caractère qu'il y a dans le coin. répondit Callen avec son sourire en coin, couvant les deux jeunes femmes du regard.  
- Bravo,agent Callen. C'est bien tourné. Y en a qui devraient en prendre de la graine. Fit Flame en louchant vers Deeks.  
Le blondinet se contenta de rire. Flame n'avait pas tort, mais il était content de la voir détendue, à nouveau dans son rôle. L'interrogatoire et les éclaircissements de Sam avaient du plus la secouer qu'ils l'avaient pensé.  
- Bon, nous on va y aller. Pas de bétises.  
- A tout à l'heure. Bonne chance.  
La dernière, Kensi quitta la maison.  
- Tout va bien se passer.  
- J'espère.  
Flame avait beau être de retour, Lucy crevait de trouille à l'idée de commettre une bourde. Elle quitta la porte à laquelle elle s'était adossé et revint vers le salon.  
- Tu devrais être plus cool, avec Kensi. Elle t'égale largement sur pas mal de sujet. Si tu veux jouer le chevalier servant, attends un peu.  
- Qui te dit que...?  
Flame leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Purée Deeks... tu passes ton temps à lui dire qu'elle est pas assez féminine, trop expéditive...Même si c'est la vérité, une femme déteste entendre ça. Encore plus quand on fait un métier aussi difficile que le sien...  
- Mais, t'es même pas jalouse ?  
- Pourquoi je le serai ? D'ici 24h, ce sera chacun de notre côté. Tu auras le champ libre avec elle, et avec un peu de chance, elle aura même compris que ce qu'elle ressent est de la jalousie. Je redeviendrai la gamine qui fait que profiter du fric de sa famille, et toi, tu seras quelqu'un d'autre. Flame eut un petit sourire. Mais d'ici là, je suis Flame, la hackeuse psychédélique et toi, Jason Pierce, tu es à moi.  
Elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses puis s'interrompit.  
- Tu sais que quand tu fais cette mimique, on dirait un gamin devant ses cadeaux de Noel ? C'est cette tête là que tu dois faire à Kensi le jour ou elle acceptera ta première invitation.  
- Tu... tu tiens à ce qu'on parles de Kensi, là ? Tu peux l'appeler pour lui demander de se joindre à nous...  
- Fais gaffe, t'as la tête qui enfle.  
Deeks avait les mains sous sa tunique tandis qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise.  
- Hmmm... au risque de paraitre terre à terre, là tout de suite, c'est pas ma tête qui enfle.  
Lucy ne put réfréner son rire, qu'elle camoufla en cachant sa tête dans l'épaule du blond.  
Mais lorsqu'elle se redressa, Deeks la sentit se figer dans ses bras.

Après avoir quitté la maison, les trois agents s'étaient postés à l'écart. Flame avait beau leur avoir affirmé que personne ne connaissait l'existence de cette maison, mieux valait être prudents. Elle avait beau avoir fait un travail remarquable, elle n'était pas une professionnelle.  
Kensi avait les jumelles, mais leur position n'était pas idéale pour qu'elle puisse lire sur leur lèvres si nécessaire. Elle demanda à Callen de déplacer la voiture.  
- Pourquoi faire ?  
- Parce qu'elle ne lui fait pas confiance . fit sentencieusement Sam.  
- A Flame?  
- A Deeks.  
Vaguement honteuse, la brune rangea ses jumelles, mais ce faisant, elle accrocha un rayon de soleil.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
- Eclat de lumière, derrière la maison. Jumelles.  
- Sur ?  
Sans bouger, Lucy exhiba son téléphone, et se connecta au système de sécurité de la maison. Du bout du doigt elle réorienta une caméra, et poussa le zoom.  
- Callen  
- Hey, tu dira à Kensi que c'est pas beau d'espionner son partenaire. Et rappelle moi de vous offrir des jumelles polarisantes pour Noël.  
Flame entendit l'éclat de rire de Sam à travers le combiné. mais elle n'en écouta pas plus.

- Fais au revoir Deeks.  
Encore une pression, et elle baissait les stores, les cachant aux yeux des indiscrets.

- Prête ?  
- Show time.  
Comme d'habitude, il faisait très chaud dans cette grange, aussi ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient pu revêtir de gilet pare balles. Leur équipement était caché dans la voiture de la jeune hackeuse, ramenée par Deeks, et ils ne portaient que leur arme habituelle, comme la plupart des membres de la milice. Lucy avait ajouté deux couteaux dissimulés dans sa coiffure compliquée.

- Aaaah, voilà la plus belle!  
L'acclamation fut collégiale.  
- Du calme les gars, c'est juste que je suis LA seule...  
L'exclamation se changea en murmures lorsque Deeks apparut dans l'ombre de Flame.  
La petite dizaine d'hommes présents se comportait comme des commères.  
- Les gars, Jay, Jay, les gars. Vous ferez connaissance plus tard.  
Lucy fit un sourire à chacun des hommes présents, et mais en vit un se figer quand son regard se posa sur Deeks. Il l'avait reconnu.  
- C'est un flic! hurla le type, un petit brun à l'air hargneux. Il m'a arrêté y'a deux ans! C'est une taupe.  
- Flame ?  
Deeks déglutit. Elle avait intérêt à être sacrément convaincante parce que l'autre n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau.

_C'est un peu tôt pour se battre contre dix..._


	8. Chapter 7

I'am back

Me revoilà pour vous soumettre aujourd'hui le chapitre 7

Merci Rhyn et MathildeR pour leurs reviews et encouragements.

Un peu plus d'action aujourdh'ui

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

XoXo

* * *

_Ne pas baisser les yeux. Parler calmement..._  
- Je le savais. Quand tu lui a dit que j allais faire une enquête sur lui, il est venu me trouver. M'a dit qu'il avait omis quelques détails en te racontant son histoire, à savoir son passage dans la police. Il en a été viré, aussi, pour les mêmes raisons que dans l'armée. J'ai tout fouillé de fond en comble, et son histoire était vraie.  
- Comment tu peux en être sure ?  
- Tu remettrais mes talents en doutes, Greg ? Rappelle toi, ces factures qui ont disparu du relevé bancaire de ton compte commun …  
- Mouais...

_Putain les gars...Ce serait le bon moment là..._  
"Agents fédéraux! Vous êtes cernés! Sortez les mains en l'air!"  
L'ordre avait retenti, amplifié par un mégaphone. En une seconde, Deeks et Lucy étaient encerclés.  
- Alors Flame, qui c'est qui avait raison ?  
- Moi.  
Flame se sentait étonnamment calme.  
- Explique. Gordon restait lui aussi très calme.  
- C'est moi qui les ai amené ici. Ca fait deux ans que je travaille pour eux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
Personne ne bougeait. Et puis, ce fut la débandade. Une flash bang atterrit sur le sol, et tout le monde se dispersa.

_Rappelez vous, deux d'entre eux sont avec nous._  
La petite équipe se mit en place, attendant le signal.  
_A mon signal... Un, deux, trois, GO!_

Flame se recroquevilla aussitôt sur le sol, yeux fermés et mains sur les oreilles. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Légèrement désorientée, elle se redressa.  
- Il en manque quatre, dont Gordon. Je m'en charge. Elle redonna à Deeks son arme et prit la petite porte de la grange.  
Comme son père le lui avait fait faire des dizaines de fois alors qu'ils jouaient au paintball, elle se propulsa hors de la grange, pour voir la porte arrière de la maison claquer.  
_Avantage du terrain._  
Contrairement à l'équipe d'intervention, elle connaissait les lieux par coeur.  
- Flame! L'avertissement de Callen fit mouche. Elle se retourna, et sans flancher, fit feu sur l'assaillant de l'agent de NCIS. Callen se jeta sur son arme. Flame ne prit pas le temps de compter le nombre d'hommes à terre autour de lui et reprit sa poursuite. Elle courut à travers la maison, tombant nez à nez avec Baba.  
- Baba, reste dans la cuisine, attends que je reviennes!

Elle déboula sur le chemin d'accès juste à temps pour voir Gordon partir avec sa voiture, vers la piste qui contournait le domaine.  
- Lucy!  
Elle se plaqua contre la maison. Kensi, lui désigna le coffre de la voiture de Callen. Elle attrapa un gilet pare balles et se précipita vers sa moto.  
Kensi eut une seconde envie de la retenir mais s'abstint : Lucy était la seule à connaitre le domaine.  
- Kensi ?  
- Devant. Ils sont bien plus que dix total...  
- Sam ?  
- Sécurisation de la maison. Sont pas futés.  
- Quelqu'un a vu Deeks et Flame ?  
- Flame est à la poursuite de Gordon.  
- J'y vais!

Lucy filait à travers les sous bois, la piste qu'avait pris Gordon contournait la propriété, et sa puissante moto allait bien plus vite que la sportive surbaissée...Peu à peu, elle regagnait du terrain. Une fois à hauteur, elle accéléra encore. La piste était en contrebas. Elle prit son élan et la moto quitta le sol. Elle retomba sur ses jours quinze mètres devant l'auto et se coucha.  
Gordon pila et tenta de fuir à pied en contournant la jeune femme.  
- Gordon! Ne bouges plus!  
- T'es flic, tu ne peux pas tirer sur un homme désarmé.  
- Erreur... Je suis pas flic. Je peux te tuer là, et invoquer la légitime défense...Qui pensera que la frêle hackeuse a tué le géant.  
Les jambes légèrement fléchies, Lucy était prête. L'adrénaline rendait les choses bien plus nettes, et devina le moment ou il appuya sur la détente. Elle évita le tir, et fit feu à son tour, brisant la main du milicien.  
- Lucy, petite flame, tu tirerais pas sur homme désarmé, pas vrai ?  
- C'est toi qui va m'en empêcher ?  
Stoique, Gordon ne bougeait pas. Il restait avant tout un soldat, même hors la loi, et affronterait la mort en tant que tel. Il soupira.  
- Si je dois mourir, je veux savoir pourquoi.  
- 28 mars 2009. Toi et Orson vous meniez un groupe dans les quartiers nord. Vous avez passé à tabac deux hispaniques. Ils sont morts, tous les deux.  
- Et alors ? Je croyais que tu adhérais à nos idées.  
- J'adhère à votre utopie, mais pas a vos méthodes. Ces deux personnes étaient ma seule famille. Tu as tué deux Marines, Gordon, et maintenant tu vas payer.

Callen pila. Gordon se tenait juste là, la main en sang. Devant lui, Lucy, l'arme braquée, ne tremblait pas.  
_Merde..._  
Là, il aurait préféré qu'elle flanche. Elle était prête à aller jusqu'au bout. Et lui refusait qu'une gamine aussi bourrée de talent foute sa vie en l'air.  
- Lucy...  
- Dégage, Callen.  
- Lucy, si tu tires, tu t'abaisses à leur niveau. Pendant deux ans tu as tout fait pour cette monumentale erreur ne se reproduise pas. C'est pas le moment de planter tout ton travail.

L'arme s'était un peu abaissée.  
Le regard de Lucy se fixa à nouveau sur Gordon. Elle avança de deux pas, braquant à nouveau le milicien. Son index se crispa sur la détente.  
_Non...Lucy..._  
Elle fit feu.

* * *

*se cache pour éviter les tomates*

A demain ^^


	9. Chapter 8

I'am back

Me revoilà ,pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue...

Merci Rhyn et MathildeR, et ma chère bayas pour leurs gentils commentaires ( pas de tomates, hin, hin )

Merci aussi aux petits frères de Casper ^^ qui lisent sans se faire repérer

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

NB : ce chapitre est très court, mais vous aurez l'épilogue ce soir ^^

XoXo

* * *

_Callen pila. Gordon se tenait juste là, la main en sang. Devant lui, Lucy, l'arme braquée, ne tremblait pas._  
_Merde..._  
_Là, il aurait préféré qu'elle flanche. Elle était prête à aller jusqu'au bout. Et lui refusait qu'une gamine aussi bourrée de talent foute sa vie en l'air._  
_- Lucy..._  
_- Dégage, Callen._  
_- Lucy, si tu tires, tu t'abaisses à leur niveau. Pendant deux ans tu as tout fait pour cette monumentale erreur ne se reproduise pas. C'est pas le moment de planter tout ton travail._

_L'arme s'était un peu abaissée._  
_Le regard de Lucy se fixa à nouveau sur Gordon. Elle avança de deux pas, braquant à nouveau le milicien. Son index se crispa sur la détente._  
_Non...Lucy..._  
_Elle fit feu._

* * *

Lucy était à la limite de l'hyperventilation. Gordon était devant elle, à genoux, mais bien vivant. Elle avait tiré largement à côté. Callen souffla de soulagement et s'approcha, procédant à l'arrestation officielle de Gordon.  
- T'attends quoi ? T'as encore un équipier à tirer de la mouise.  
Lucy acquiesça et rengaina. Elle redressa la moto et repartit comme elle était venue.

Elle arriva par l'arrière de la grange, surgissant des buissons. Elle laissa tomber sa monture sans cérémonie, et se lança dans la grange, qui semblait aux mains des Marines de Sam.  
Putain ca tourne à la guerilla...  
Elle suivit les coups de feu et se retrouva devant la grange. Orson et un deux de ses acolytes canardaient Deeks, à l'abri derrière un amas d'objets non utilisés.  
- Hey les gars, vous devriez en revenir aux treillis, les jeans, ca vous boudine!  
Lucy se plaqua contre le mur du couloir, cherchant le baril qu'elle savait plein de gasoil.  
Deux balles suffirent, et la détonation envoya un des assaillants de Deeks à terre, assommé. Elle profita de la confusion pour le rejoindre, échappant de justesse à un tir réflexe.  
- Salut beau blond, je t'ai manqué?  
- Ouaip. Et deux fois plus si t'as un chargeur plein pour moi.  
Lucy eut un sourire ironique et lui tendit deux chargeurs.  
- Et toi ?  
- Encore deux.  
Deeks eut une drôle de mimique.  
- Tu les as planqué où ?  
- Tu ne veux pas savoir. Bon, on tient salon ou on se débarrasse des lourdauds? Parce que moi, j'ai pas l'habitude de me faire tirer comme un lapin...  
- Euh...  
- Deeks...C'est pas le moment.  
- Ok. Alors...  
Il expliqua son plan à Lucy.

- Au fait Orson, tu veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu m'as donné envie de te tuer ?  
Distraction, diversion, intervention...  
Lucy reprit son monologue.  
- Y a deux ans et demi, vous avez passé à tabac deux hispano, et ils en sont mort.  
Elle se dégagea à demi et tira deux balles.  
- Et ces deux hommes étaient Marines, tous les deux. Vous avez descendus vos frères, qui avaient le même but que vous...Assainir les rues.  
Elle tira encore trois balles.  
- Change de chargeur...souffla Deeks, prêt à faire feu lui aussi.  
- Et le pire, c'est que c'était la seule famille qui me restait. Et là, tu viens de descendre mon équipier. Alors je vais te descendre Orson, tu vas finir aussi mort qu'eux.  
Elle adressa une petite prière aux dieux des gilets pare-balles et s'éjecta de son abri, un revolver dans chaque main.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tout était terminé.  
Deeks avait neutralisé Orson et le dernier milicien. Lucy se laissa tomber à terre, à bout de souffle.  
- Lucy ? Tu vas bien ?  
La jeune femme acquiesça.  
- Deeks ?  
- Ici!  
Kensi, Sam et Callen firent irruption, arme au poing, avant de se détendre.  
- Lucy ?  
- Elle va bien...physiquement.  
Sam vint s'agenouiller devant elle.  
- Elle est en état de choc, ça va passer. Reste avec elle.  
Deeks dut lui ôter les deux revolvers des mains, tant ses doigts étaient crispés. Il l'aida ensuite à ôter son gilet pare balles.  
- Heureusement qu'ils tirent comme des pieds... soupira le policier. Il s'en voulait à demi d'avoir fait courir tant de risques à Lucy, mais la fin justifiait les moyens.  
- Viens là. Respire doucement. Il l'aida à se redresser et la tint un moment contre lui.

Peu après, ils rejoignirent les autres devant la maison.  
- Félicitations Flame, t'as survécu à ta première fusillade sans une égratignure ! s'exclama Callen, voulant détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Tout va bien ?  
- Oui. Merci à vous. Tous.


	10. Epilogue

I'am back

Hello!

Et voilà arrivé le dernier chapitre de "Et pourquoi pas"  
C'est le moemnt de dire au revoir à Lucy... mais elle reviendra, un jour, jouer de mauvais tours ^^  
Merci à tous de l'avoir suivie... J'espère que elle et cette fic vous ont plu.  
Je travaille déjà sur la suite.  
Je vous mitonne un retour de Lucy dans un léger cross avec Numb3rs, et quelques OS en préparations, ainsi qu'une traduction de Bug-Eyes-Blue .  
Alors, restez connectés  
(infos à venir sur mon compte twitter : si vous voulez me follower envoyez moi un MP en m'indiquant que vous venez de FF)

A bientot

XoXo

* * *

Son gilet pare balles à ses pieds, affalée dans un fauteuil, Flame était l'image même de l'épuisement.  
- Et bien, Miss Johnson, que se passe-t-il ?  
- Rien que de la fatigue...  
- Allez, venez donc partager une tasse de thé avec moi.  
- Avec plaisir.  
Lucy se leva et suivit la chef de l'OPS.

- C'est un mélange de Ceylan, et de thé blanc de chine, n'est-ce pas?  
- Une connaisseuse ?  
- Non, pas spécialement, mais j'aime le thé, et .. mon oncle m'a toujours fait goûter ceux qu'il appréciait le plus, et ça, c'est inimitable au goût.  
Lucy sursauta : elle connaissait cette femme depuis dix minutes, et voilà qu'elle déballait sa vie.  
Hetty sourit, de ce sourire qui en disait long.  
- Dites moi, miss Johnson, avez vous songé à ce que vous alliez faire de votre vie ?  
Lucy prit une gorgée de son breuvage avant de répondre.  
- Non, pas vraiment... Je me suis formée sur le tas pour tout ce que je sais, mais je suppose que je ne suis pas assez âgée pour qu'on me refuse l'entrée dans une faculté quelconque.  
- En effet. Néanmoins, le directeur Vance m'a chargée de vous confier ceci.  
Hetty lui tendit une enveloppe cachetée.  
- A ouvrir quand vous aurez décidé quoi faire de votre avenir. Je sais que vous êtes à l'abri du besoin, mais une jeune femme forte comme vous ne saurait se contenter de l'oisiveté n'est-ce pas ?  
- L'oisiveté me plaît, pourvu qu'elle soit très brève.  
A cet instant, le téléphone d'Hetty sonna. Comprenant que cette conversation était terminée, Lucy se leva et sortit discrètement, retournant s'affaler sans cérémonie sur le fauteuil qui l'avait accueillie jusque là.  
- Ca va ?  
La tirant de sa somnolence, Sam s'était campé devant elle.  
- Rien que des bleus et quelques bosses.  
- Je ne parlais pas physiquement.  
En quelques souples mouvements, il avait plié sa grande carcasse dans le fauteuil voisin.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me poser cette question ?  
- Qui ça?  
- Vous, votre patronne, Deeks, et … Eric aussi. Je vais bien. Certes, ce qui a été mon but ces deux dernières années vient de disparaître, mais je vais m'en trouver un autre.  
- Diplômes, études, petit ami ?  
- Etudes probablement, parce que même si je sais faire beaucoup de choses, je n'ai aucun diplôme. De plus, il est temps de rendre mon père fier de sa fille, où qu'il soit.  
- Et … Deeks ? se permit le métis  
- Deeks ? Noon... Il ne manque pas de charme, c'est un gars bien, mais il n'est pas pour moi. C'est une petite chose très agaçante pour mon caractère de cochon...  
Sam ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.  
_J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part ..._  
- En plus, il est probable qu'il en ait autant à mon encontre.  
- C'est pas faux.  
- Bon, je vais abuser de la proposition de votre patronne et utiliser les vestiaires, je rêve d'une douche.

Lucy savourait la brûlure de l'eau sur son corps, la laissant détendre son corps endolori . Elle grimaça, sentant sa côte douloureuse, puis s'appuya contre le carrelage, laissant venir les larmes qui se bousculaient. Elle les laissa couler, jusqu'à l'apaisement total.  
Une demi heure plus tard, elle ressortait des vestiaires. Jean, converses et veste de cuir constituaient sa tenue, tandis qu'un maquillage ultra léger mettait en valeur ses yeux et distrayait ainsi l'attention de sa mâchoire assombrie par un hématome.  
Sa bonne humeur revenue, elle rejoignit le hall, se postant timidement à coté de Sam.  
- Ca va mieux ?  
Lucy ne répondit pas mais sourit : elle savait que l'ancien Navy Seal avait deviné qu'elle voulait s'isoler, et lui savait gré de ne pas insister.  
- Allez, assieds toi. Ça risque d'être un peu long, le de-briefing.  
La jeune femme reprit donc sa place, entre Sam et Callen.

Attendant le retour de Deeks et Kensi, ils devisèrent gentiment, et finirent par comprendre qu'elle avait pas mal de points communs avec Kensi, et ainsi (3) pourquoi Deeks avait "succombé" alors qu'il était en pleine mission. Lorsque Kensi arriva, les trois agents eurent droit au de-briefing made in Hetty. Une fois leur réunion terminé, ils descendirent , et se rendirent compte que Deeks était revenu. Douché, changé, mais toujours pas rasé, le policier était installé dans un coin éloigné avec Lucy, et il devisaient à voix basse. Il y avait beaucoup de douceur dans leur attitude, Callen sourit malgré lui, mi-amusé mi attendri.  
Kensi serra les poings, songeant une seconde qu'encore une fois, elle avait failli perdre un homme de son entourage proche. Mais elle se surprit à éprouver un pincement au coeur en les voyant si liés alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours. Elle qui travaillait avec lui depuis plusieurs mois n'avait jamais atteint ce degré de confiance qu'ils avaient montré pendant l'intervention.  
A qui la faute? Murmura sa conscience insidieuse.  
Rangeant ses sentiments dans un coin, elle rejoignit les deux autres, croisant Deeks qui allait répondre à son tour aux questions d'Hetty.  
Ce fut bientôt aux trois autres de s'absenter, désireux eux aussi de profiter d'une douche bien méritée.

- Merci pour tout miss Lange. Lucy tapota sa poche d'un air entendu.  
- N'oubliez pas, jeune fille, que vous avez un moyen de nous contacter, en cas de besoin, et une fois à Washington, passez voir le directeur Vance.  
- Merci d'avoir sauvé ma peau agent Callen. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle vaut mais, on sait jamais...  
Callen arbora un franc sourire. Refusant la main tendue, il l'attira à lui pour une accolade fraternelle.  
Sur ces entrefaites, Sam, qui s'était proposé pour aller déposer les affaires de Lucy dans son coffre, s'approcha à son tour.  
- Merci agent...  
-Sam.  
Le sourire de Lucy s'agrandit, même si sa gorge commençait à se serrer.  
- Merci pour tout Sam. Veille sur eux tous tu veux...  
Avec un clin d'oeil, il la relâcha. Lucy s'approcha de Deeks, incertaine. Lui n'hésita qu'une micro seconde avant de la prendre franchement dans ses bras. Les yeux fermés, ils restèrent quelques instants enlacés.  
- J'aime pas les adieux... grogna Deeks en se détachant à regrets de la jeune femme.  
- C'est peut-être qu'un au revoir qui sait?  
Par dessus l'épaule du blond, elle vit Kensi s'approcher, et ne résista pas au plaisir de les taquiner une dernière fois.  
Glissant sa main derrière sa nuque, elle l'attira à elle dans un long baiser. Elle sourit contre les lèvres chaudes : il n'y avait plus de frustration, juste de la tendresse dans leur étreinte. Et c'était bien mieux comme ça.  
- Je dois y aller. et... ne désespère pas. Tu arriveras à tes fins, j'en suis sure.  
A regrets, ils se séparèrent, et Lucy s'avança vers une Kensi plutôt surprise.  
- Merci.  
Lucy pouffa et les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent, avant que Lucy ne ré-ouvre la bouche.  
- Kensi?  
- Oui?  
- C'est un mec bien. Laisse le passer ta carapace, tu le regretteras pas.  
Sur ces derniers mots échangés tout bas, elle fila, laissant un silence étrange retomber sur la pièce. Deeks avait rejoint Sam et s'était assis, les yeux dans le vague.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? J'ai déjà perdu trop d'hommes dans ma vie , hors de question d'en perdre un autre. Et puis, jamais on mélange travail et plaisir._  
Kensi ne vit pas le regard de Callen, qui de l'étage, allait d'elle à Deeks. Elle se remémorait les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle avait éprouvé au cours de cette mission si troublante et pourtant, si révélatrice. Il était peut-être temps de se remettre en question.  
_Et merde... Et pourquoi pas?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Quand y en a plus, y en a encore!**

* * *

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à MathildeR, bayas, et Rhyn, qui ont suivi et reviewé jusqu'au bout.

Et un énorme hug à Jersey et Lukossa qui ont supporté mon humeur chanegante pendant l'écriture.

* * *

Trêve de blablas.

J ai un OS pour vous, qui se passe à peu près à la fin de "Et pourquoi pas?", mais pour lequel on change de fandom.

J ai aussi le prequel, qui n'est plus du NCIS LA, et dans lequel on suit Lucy depuis la mort de son oncle,

jusqu'au moment ou elle revient à LA, pour s'occuper de la milice

Ces deux histoires sont sur un fandom différent de NCIS LA.

Je voulais savoir si vous étiez prête à suivre Lucy dans d'autres univers .

XoXo

dexash

NB: pas de panique, y a deux fics NCIS LA en préparation après le prequel ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Re bonjour!

Ca y est, je publie enfin le sequel à cette fic.

Je vous dois des excuses, mais j'espère que ca vous plaira.

Le prequel suivra.

Elle s'appelle "je suis fier de toi sestrenka"

Impossible d'insérer un lien aujourd'hui, alors je vous invite a passer par mon profil.

Bonne lecture


End file.
